As Long As You're Mine
by Danielle Black
Summary: PHANTOM OF THE OPERA phanfic... Charlotte, a promising Opera singer at the Opera Populaire, struggles with a choice between Erik, the Phantom, and Christopher, the Vicomte de Chagny Christine and Raoul’s son.
1. Charlotte's New Life

Disclamer: As much as I wish this was mine… Phantom of the Opera is NOT mine, nor is the Song "Somewhere Out There" really the only thing that is mine is Charlotte and Christopher… and they are

I had to introduce them… I hope you enjoy!

Charlotte's New Life

The Opera Populaire was holding auditions for new singers, in hopes that they would find a new leading Soprano. Their old Prima Donna, "La Carlotta", had (finally) retired after 23 years as the Lead Soprano. She had retired in Hopes that her daughter Cadenza would precede her.

"Why Thank You Cadenza, that will be quite enough" said the Young theatre Patron. He said, knowing _exactly_ what every one else was thinking 'Make her Shut Up!'

"Next is Charlotte Gabrielle?" asked the now elderly Ballet instructor, Madam Giry.

"Gabriels" said the beautiful young singer. She was a small girl in her mid to late teens. She had straight black hair and light blue eyes. She looked at the Viscomte through curious eyes 'it can't be' she thought to herself.

The girl nodded to the accompanist for him to start. The music began. Christopher, the Vicomte de Chagny, should see the girl inhale deeply, he smiled at the fact that she was uncomfortable. This was not some thing to smile about, but if you knew the girl as well as he did, you wouldn't think the same way.

_Somewhere out there  
Beneath the pale moonlight  
Someone's thinking of me  
And loving me tonight_

_Somewhere out there  
Someone's saying' a prayer  
That we'll find one another  
In that big somewhere out there_

_And even though I know  
How very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing  
On the same bright star_

_And when the night wind  
Starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping  
Underneath the same big sky_

_Somewhere out there  
If love can see us through  
Then we'll be together  
Somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true  
And even though I know  
How very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing  
on the same bright star_

_And when the night wind_  
Starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
_It helps to think we're sleeping  
Underneath the same big sky_

_Somewhere out there  
If love can see us through  
Then we'll be together  
Somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true..._

All of there mouths dropped open in awe. What a voice on such a small girl. "Do you have any experience?" asked the madam.

"Yes" she said in a meek voice. "Singing on the London Circuit for 5 years, and 4 years with the Russian ballet" she finished.

"That's a lot of experience for a young singer" said Firmin, who was, also, elderly. She nodded and smiled a wide smile, but remained silent.

The Chandelier rattled slightly at that moment. Then a booming ghostly voice was heard above all other commotion in the theatre. "Bravo, Bravo, Bravisimo" which shook every one in the Opera House, even those not on stage.

"Aparently we are not the only ones who would approve of you as the new Prima Donna" said the Vicomte.

She smiled and said "Thank You" breathlessly. She may not have sounded all to excited, but in her head, she was jumping up and down. She was dying with excitement, she held her heart, and thought to herself 'thank you Mon Ange.'

"Madam, could you show Mademoiselle Gabriels to her room?" asked André of the Madam. She nodded and beckoned Charlotte to follow her as she did.

They walked through the long corridors of the Opera House, and finally, they came to the wooden double doors, the doors of the Prima Donna Room. Madam Giry unlocked the door and said "Welcome to the family."

"Thank You very much Madam" she said timidly. Knowing this was a new chapter in her life scared her a little, but was a welcome change, to her life of solitude at her parents mansion, where she would have been forced to marry a wealthy man whom she would not have loved… now she was free. Or so she thought.

She swallowed hard, and turned the handle of the large double doors. She walked in and gasped. It was a large room full of comfortable looking furniture and long-stemmed-roses.

The walls had paintings of the past Divas, which was rather intimidating, all of them starring at her. Under each, the name, written elegantly. Bianca, Amalea, Cira, Ysabel, Adela, Jule, La Carlotta, and of course Christine Daaé.

Her luggage had been brought up, promptly before her, and were sitting near her dressing table. She sat down at the dressing table and looked into the mirror reflecting… the Vicomte, she thought, he was familiar some how, some how I know him.

She heard a Knock at her door. She moved to the door quickly.

Her small pale hand turned the knob slowly. The door opened, and a highly gloved hand slipped over her mouth. The eighteen year old tried to scream, but the hand muffled her cries. A voice tried to Comfort her "hush my little angel."


	2. A New Love

Ok… I know it took a bit of time… but it's here… a New Chapter, and Thank You for the Review… if it wouldn't be too difficult, _please _review…

Thank You, I hope You Like

A New Love

Charlotte was no match for Erik, she was small, and in no way muscular. In a way, she reminded Erik of Christine. She had the same spark from back when she was younger. There lives very much mirrored each other. And he had observed both from a distance.

He carried the struggling girl over to the mirror, in the back of his mind saying 'no man will take this one from me, she will not be like Christine.' He looked over at the portrait of his first love, he shook his head. 'I will not lose her.'

He slid the mirror to the side and carried Charlotte into his secret corridor. He set her down on the ground. She sat there, and looked up at him.

She did not scream, she did not speak, she just sat there looking at him, not at his mask, not his distortion but at his gray eyes. She wondered 'like a dream, much like her…' she figured against it, but she still wondered 'her angel.' He wondered what she was thinking. And he did not dare enter her mind.

"One question" she said in scared voice. She was a child yet she acted more mature than most middle-aged people. She spoke with intelligence. She was more educated than most people. Raised in a wealthy family which she hated.

He nodded and said "Anything." He looked at her. She was not afraid, was that possible? That someone could _not_ be afraid of him.

"Who are you?" she asked, not breaking her gaze at him.

"An Angel in hell" he said simply. The girl's eyes finally strayed from him. "But you, my angel, can call me Erik" he finished.

"Then Erik, can we go somewhere other than here?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow (well it might have been two, but the other was covered , and not seen). "I'm afraid of these bugs, and I don't think they are too afraid of me" she said in a joking voice, but was obviously not joking as she jumped up and started itching.

He nodded and smiled. They walked down the long, dark corridor, when Charlotte heard a mouse squeak. She jumped up and grabbed onto his hand.

This mild sign of love surprised him. He had not entered her mind to make her do anything, and she already began to show affection for him.

"Would you like me to carry you? It's only a little farther," he asked sweetly. She sighed and nodded.

"Would you mi…?" she asked, but before she could finish, he lifted her up into his arms. She put his hands around his neck.

She played with his hair. It would only be a matter of time before she would reach for his mask. She sighed sleepily.

She began to sing softly…  
In sleep,  
he sang to me,  
In dreams,  
he came…

(She did not know where the words were coming from but they just flowed, she looked at him, and he smiled. She had an amazing, rich voice, and it was no wonder why the opera house wouldn't want her as the lead soprano).

_That voice,  
which calls to me  
And speaks,  
my name._

_And do,  
I dream again?  
For now I find  
The phantom of the opera  
is there,  
Inside my mind…_

(He sighed remembering Christine and sang).

**Sing once,  
again with me  
Our strange  
duet**

**My power  
over you  
Grows stronger  
Yet…**

**And though,  
you turn from me  
to glance  
behind  
The phantom of the opera  
is there  
Inside your mind**

_Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear_  
I am the mask you wear  
It's me they hear My/Your spirit and my/your voice

_**In one combined  
The phantom of the opera is there  
inside **my_**your _mind_  
In all your fantasies you always knew**

That man and mystery  
_Were both in you  
**And in this labrinth  
Where night is blind**_

_**The Phantom of the opera is **here_**there**  
Inside my mind Sing, my Angel of Music!  
_He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera . ._

By the time they had finished the "strange duet," they had crossed the lake and were already in the Phantom's lair.

Erik stepped out of the boat and picked Charlotte out of the boat, and held her there. She had fallen asleep from exhaustion. And lay there life less in his arms. She walked over to his room, and laid her down on the soft red blankets of the swan bed. He covered the small girl and smiled.

"Erik I love you" she moaned softly. He gave a soft smile. Finally a woman gave him his heart freely. Love filled his heart. But it wasn't love, and he knew that in his heart, just sleepy comments made by a sleeping girl.


	3. A Dream? or was it?

Sorry for the wait, I've been consumed with the Play "Les Mis" at school, and drawing, I've been doing less important thing… sorry.

* * *

The Next Mourning Charlotte woke up in her own bed, fully dressed. She yawned and softly said "what a strange dream." She sighed and walked to her luggage which she had neglected to put away the night before, how odd. 

She sighed as she pulled out a, now wrinkled, red dress. She set it aside, on her bed. She unhooked the latches of the dress she was wearing, and slowly pulled it off. She stepped out of the dress and kicked it aside (Charlotte was not a very tidy person).

She stood silent in her chemise, she shivered, she felt as if someone was watching her. She looked at the mirror, she walked closer to it and shook her head 'she must be paranoid, but if not, some one was getting a peep show.' She unconsciously sped up the process, pulling the red dress on as quickly as possible. The dress was low cut and showed off her 'feminine attributes'

She buttoned the dress, and sat down at her vanity. She brushed out her long black hair. She clipped the falling pieces up with a comb. She gave a faint smile at her pale reflection. She looked at the painting to the left of her "what are you looking at?" she asked expecting and answer. The portrait was rather, well ugly, it was of the past "diva" Carlotta, she wasn't very, not to be mean or anything, but pretty.

Or maybe it was just such a contrast to Christine Daaé, who was next to her, and _absolutely_ gorgeous. As she was admiring the portrait she felt something under her hand, an envelope. It was sealed with thick red wax in the impression of a skull. She turned it over to see whom it was addressed too.

'_Mademoiselle Charlotte Gabriels' _was scripted across the envelope. She delicately peeled away the red skull, and pulled out the note…

Dear Charlotte,

Excuse me for not formally introducing my self last night, and for lack of a better word '_kidnapping_' you last night. It was not right of me to do such a thing. And I know you bit me for the right reasons, it was my own fault, I had it coming. My deepest apologies for what happened last night.

I should now like to introduce myself, have you heard of the Phantom of the Opera? By all accounts, that is me, a Phantom. But you Mademoiselle, can think of me as Erik. I should much like to speak to you and give you a proper lesson tonight, at 11. Stay in your room, I will come for you.

Regards,

O.G.

Post Script… It would be wise if you hide this note. _Perhaps in your Vanity._

She did as the letter instructed and put the letter in the top drawer of the vanity. She sighed and put her bags in the closet, not to look messy. And hung up the dress worn the day before. She pulled a sketch pad out of her bags and began to draw.

An Hour later she heard a knock at her door which made her jump clear out of her seat. She laid her pad to the side and quickly strode to the door and gained her composure before she opened the door.

The door open to the young Vicomte. She smiled, as he did practically _own _the theatre. _Be nice_. She thought to herself.

"Monsieur Le Vicomte" she said softly "come in." She gestured for him to come in. As he did, she shut the door after him. "Mademoiselle, do you remember me?" he asked.

She looked at him with a questioning look. "From yesterday?" she asked "Monsieur, do you think I have that bad of a memory?"

"Not from yesterday." He said moving towards her window, and gazing outwards. "The boy…" he began slowly. "The boy that you met under the bridge, to avoid your father's gaze?" he said turning to her holding his top hat in front of him with two hands.

Her eyes went wide at the sound of this. "Chris!" she said running to him smiling. He hugged her. She loved the feeling of his arms around her, she felt secure, she felt like that was where she belonged. With him.

They broke away he kissed her on the cheek. "I didn't know you were a vicomte" she said questioningly. He walked over to a portrait on the wall. And looked at it.

"You know of Christine Daaé, do you not, how she married The Vicomte de Chagny?" he said. She looked at him and nodded. "Well he is now the the Comte, obvoiusly. She" he said pointing to Christine's portrait "is my mother"

Behind the Mirror. "A Changy will NOT take another protégé from me! NEVER! Even if he is Christine's son" he move closer to the mirror and placed his hand on it… "SHE IS MINE!"

* * *

I 3 Cliff hangers! 

Danielle Black…


	4. A Plan

…I feel dumb… just to let you know… I thought I explained my madness about Charlotte going off with the Phantom… and acting like she knew him… and I did… in a chapter that I wrote in my note book… which I completely changed… and for some reason I was going off of that like that was actually in the story… and when I was getting comments… I was confused to say the least… my humblest apologies, in this chapter I shall try to be clearer… and remember to tell you the past. And for the sake of Crimson Rhapsody I shall make Erik sound more intelligent

* * *

Erik fumed when he saw the two leave her dressing room. The door clicked shut. Erik slid the Mirror open and stepped into Charlotte's room. He bit his lip to avoid going after them. He must not make him self know to these silly directors, until the time is right, until the opportune moment. 

He carelessly looked around and sighed a sigh of frustration. He needed a plan. "Once she sees who I really am… It's over… I must reveal myself to these 'Directors' and (through gritted teeth) the young patron. I shall lead her on, give her no clue that I am truly…" he smirked "_well me_. I must not lose my temper. I must act like, the" sigh "fop"

Erik had been immersed in the girl's voice since she started singing in London, when she was 12. He carefully stalked her, until the time was right, when she was weak. Last year she had been turned down for the Role of Juliet on a London stage, the roll that would have surely sealed her fate as a famous singer. That was when Erik struck.

The young girl cried on her bed, her face was tear stained, when she heard a startling voice. "You sing well, but not well enough." She looked around, to see no one. "Would You like the help of an expert?" she looked around… once again, no one. From the expression on her face Erik took that as a yes, and Charlotte Gabriels had her very first lesson with "the angel of music."

She did not know that Erik was the same man as her, her angel. And that the way he wanted it, until tonight. "Until tonight Mademoiselle" with that and a swish of his cape, he was gone.

* * *

Chris and Charlotte rekindled their friendship, and growing interests in each other over lunch. They talked about child hood memories. Until something of more importance was brought up. 

"Do You remember the last thing I said to you was?" he asked raising a handsome brow. She looked at him and smiled with a twinkle in her eyes, which was a look of more than just friendship. 'I think she remembers' he thought to himself.

"You said" she said slowly. "That you loved me" Charlotte said these words happily remembering back to when she was a child, which wasn't all too long ago. "And that one day you would marry me, no matter what it takes" she said dreamily.

"And I stand by that" he said in soft but reassuring voice. She knew he meant it. She smiled. He gently held her hand in his over the table. Her was fluttering, her stomach had butterflies, she couldn't speak… nor could she frown.

* * *

Sorry it's short… but this is more of a transition chapter. 


	5. Erik's Not Nice

Disclaimer: NOT MINE… Leroux's and ALW…not Danielle's, sadly

* * *

**Erik's _Not_ Nice**

Charlotte sat in her room impatiently waiting for Erik to show himself. She sighed thinking of the next day… practice for the next opera "Robert le Diable" it should be interesting.

She anxiously played with her hands, twitled her thumbs. She was impatient, she was like a child in a long carriage ride, in her own world. The clock struck eleven, she yawned. The candles flickered, she tensed up. She was always afraid of what was ahead of her, she was afraid of her own shadow.

That's why she was absolutely terrified when she saw the shadow of a man behind her, even though she knew it was Erik. A man she didn't know, but she took comfort in that, for some reason. She was comforted by his presence. "Come with me 'mon ange'" he beckoned hold out his gloved hand.

They stepped out of her room, into the shadows of the hallway. The Opera house was silent, every one went to bed early, by the force of Mme Giry. They walked silently in the shadows toward the stage.

He lead her toward the stage when he himself went to the orchestra pit and took a seat at the organ. "Scales" he said but she neglected to hear. She looked around. "Mademoiselle sing, now!" he said beginning to get angry.

She went through her scales. He stopped. "You breath wrong" he said from behind her. She turned around to see him, but he wasn't there. He grabed her around the waist, and pushed into her rib cage. "breathe from your diaphragm, it'll help" he whispered in her ear. He forced her to breathe.

He breathed softly down her neck, she shivered. She turned around and looked at him. Her eyes once again did not stray from his eyes. Their eyes were locked. She inhaled ever so slightly. Their lips locked. She melted into him. But she began to think.

'What about Chris? I don't know Erik… wait, what am I doing?' She pushed him away. He looked at her with anger. He ripped his mask off. "This is why!" he screamed pointing at his unmasked face. She began to cry.

"Why …wh..would…I…sniff…care?" she said. The tears streamed down her face. The tears washed away the make-up on her face and Erik gasped. She stopped crying, and was now just sniffing. The one side of her face was gorgeous, the other, was cover in the same gruesome scars that Erik's was.

She ran back to her room, silent, but as fast as she could. She ran into her room shut the door and locked it. She went to her luggage in the closet and pulled out a white porcelain mask. She looked at it and closed her eyes in disgust.

She fastened the mask onto her face. She hated the mask more than any thing in the world. She went to her small practice piano and pounded at the keys. The song lightened up and she began to sing…

I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're even there.  
I don't know if you will listen to a humble prayer.  
They tell me I am just an outcast, I shouldn't speak to you...  
Still I see your face, and wonder, were you once an outcast too?

God help the outcasts, hungry from birth.  
Show them the mercy they don't find on Earth.  
The lost and forgotten, they look to you still.  
God help the outcasts, or nobody will.

I ask for nothing, I can get by.  
But I know so many less lucky than I.  
God help the outcasts, the poor and downtrod.  
I thought we all were the children of God.

I don't know if there's a reason;  
why some are blessed, some not.  
Why the few you seem to favor --  
they fear us, flee us, try not to see us.

God help the outcasts, the tattered, the torn.  
Seeking an answer to why they were born.  
Winds of misfortune have blown them about.  
You made the outcasts, don't cast them out.

The poor and unlucky, the weak and the odd.  
I thought we all were the children of God.

She sniffled from crying, a single tear rolled down the porcelain mask. She heard something from the other side of the room. Her eyes caught the pure white of Erik's mask. She narrowed her eyes.

"I never knew." He said slowly. "I never knew someone could understand." She nodded and stood up slowly. She ran to his arms. He held her there, against his chest. His hand roamed through her hair. He felt the wet tears against his chest.

She felt tears fall on her head. She looked up at him, with a teary smile. They walked toward the mirror, together.

* * *

Ethalas Tuath'an- umm… I dunno, what do _you _think? 

TheTrinityJ- This chapter was for you.

Eponine-your coments are _REALLY_ helpful, thanks for the Help.


	6. Music of the Night

They reached Erik's layer, after the long way from here dressing room. He helped her out of the boat. She wobbled a little when she set foot on land, the boat ride was long for her. Erik knew that, he had been used after daily trips to the upper Opera House.

I have brought you  
to the seat of sweet  
music's throne . . .  
to this kingdom  
where all must pay  
homage to music . . .  
music . . .

He looked at her to see her reaction, she stood there in awe looking around. It was like a dream to her, the music, the organ. She looked at him and smiled. He held out his hand, she looked at it for a moment then took his hand. He brought her near his organ. He held her closely, and sang again.

You have come here,  
for one purpose,  
and one alone . . .  
Since the moment  
I first heard you sing,  
I have needed  
you with me,  
to serve me, to sing,  
for my music . . .  
my music . . .

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. He brought her too his chest, she closed her eyes in the heat of the moment.

Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation . . .  
Darkness stirs and  
wakes imagination . . .  
Silently the senses  
abandon their defences . . .

Slowly, gently  
night unfurls its splendour . . .  
Grasp it, sense it -  
tremulous and tender . . .  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to  
the music of the night . . .

Close your eyes  
and surrender to yourdarkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts  
of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit  
start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never  
lived before . . .

Softly, deftly,music shall surround you . . .  
Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you . . .  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of  
the music of the night . . .

Let your mind  
start a journey through a  
strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world  
you knew before!  
Let your soul  
Take you where you  
long to be !  
Only then  
can you belong  
to me . . .

Floating, falling,  
sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me  
savour each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night . . .

You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night . . .

She turned around and looked him in the eye, partly dazed from his song. She smiled. A tear of happiness dripped off her mask. He held her against him. He had begun to love her, was that possible? For Erik to love, for him to fall in love so fast.

Christine was a crush, Charlotte, was love, and love returned. He didn't need to weave a hypnotizing spell through song, she fell for him on her own, and this just proved it. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and snuggled against his chest.

"You should be getting to bed, there are rehearsals tomorrow. Would you like me to give you something to wear?" he asked. She nodded sweetly. He gave her a large shirt, it was not proper but that was all he had, besides a wedding dress of course. She put it on in Erik's bedroom, and emerged bare legged. Erik smiled.

Erik wasn't perverted, but he had never seen a woman as… well… dress-less. She looked at him and smiled. "Do you mind sleeping beside me, sadly I feel kind of scarred." She said. He smiled and agreed.

* * *

Sorry it's so dumb… I had to do it, for my own sake, it made me smile… not to mention I vowed to write every 2 days… so there it is. 


	7. Opening Night

Disclaimer... Don't own it... wish like hell I did.

* * *

** Opening Night.**

Charlotte was terrified. Why? She had no clue. This was _technically _her first Opera. But she had been on stage since she could remember. Erik would be there watching and cheering her on… and unfortunately so would Chris.

She loved Chris, but as a friend and she was afraid to see him, for fear he would drop down on one knee and ask a very important question. Whenever she could avoid him, she did. Erik was the only thing keeping her going through out this whole ordeal. A month with him by her side had strengthened her immensely.

She was never seen by anyone in the opera house, except for at rehearsals, and occasionally asking questions of her leading man, Joly. Joly was a nice young man, he had brown hair and was rather hansom. They had become friend over the course of practice, she helped him with his shyness towards other girls, mainly the 'Prima Ballerina' Dasha.

But rarely besides on stage, they thought she was a hermit. But why should she care? She had Erik. When she wasn't at practice she was with Erik, and occasionally Chris. She was always in Erik's lair, she began to love it in the vaults of the Opera house.

Before the show Madame Giry helped her get her into her very large first act costume. She played 'Princess Isabelle' and apparently, being a princess involves her to look like a bell, absolutely skinny with a gigantic dress. As much as she hated the dress, she looked amazing in as told to her by so many. Madame Giry finished tying the corset strings.

She smiled at the girl. "You'll do magnificently tonight" she said confidently to Charlotte. Charlotte blushed and smiled. "Sing to Box 5, it's the top left" she whispered. Charlotte nodded. Mme Giry left the room and closed the door. She knew about her and Erik, she was the only one Erik could confide in, since he was a child.

She sighed and pulled out the shirt that Erik had given her a month ago. It smelled like him, and it reminded her of him. Thinking of him made her smile. She picked up the single red rose and replayed the moment he had given it to her…

_Erik smiled and held something behind his back. Charlotte was always curious. She tried to get it from him, what ever it was, but he easily fended her off. "If you at this, you'll never get it, you must say the magic words" he said teasing her._

_"Please, I wuv you Erik" she pouted and closed her eyes absent-mindedly, he kissed her, while she had her eyes shut. She opened her eyes to the rose. "My favorite" She said softly._

_She held it to her chest. She set it down on the vanity and exited her room. Before she closed the door she heard a faint "Good luck Mademoiselle" which made her smile._

* * *

Charlotte watched from the side as the Opera was preformed. She did not enter onto the stage until Act II. Joly was a terrific actor, and they made the scene look real, the knights, Alice his sister, it made Charlotte crack a smile. 

Next thing she knew she was on stage singing to Ambre (Alice) about Robert, then it was Act V, every thing had gone so fast.

Robert and his Father show each other they love each other. When Isabelle enters singing

Lorsque j'entends la chanson douce  
Que naguère chantait ma mie,  
Mon coeur se briserait  
Tant la douleur l'étreint.  
Là-haut, bien loin dans la forêt  
Où me mène un obscur désir,  
De ma peine infinie  
Me délivrent mes larmes.

She sees Robert runs to him and they thank god for seeing each other, and that her fiancé let her be with her love, Robert they sing together

Pour être un digne et bon Crétien,  
il faut à Christ être semblable,  
il faut renoncer à tout bien,  
à tout honneur qui est damnable;  
à la dame belle et jolie,  
à plaisir qui la chair émeut,  
laisser, laisser honneurs, biens et l'amie.  
Ne fait pas ce tout là qui veut.  
Ses biens aux pauvres faut donner  
d'un coeur joyeux et volontaire;  
faut les injures pardonner  
et à ses ennemis bien faire;  
s'éjouir en mélancolie  
et tourment dont la chair s'émeut,  
aimer la mort, la mort comme la vie!  
Ne fait pas ce tout là qui veut.

They kiss and the curtain closes. The Audience breaks out into applause. When the curtain re opens to the bare stage, wear The minor cast, Chorus, and Corps du Ballet enter to get there applause. Lastly Joly and Charlotte enter from opposite sides of the stage to receive their applause, a standing ovation, flowers thrown at them and a very distinct voice booming "Bravo, Bravo, Bravisimo!"

Ha ha Joly! I love that name, and you can't stop me from using it… it's French, so there.

Uhh… this chapter was tricky, Opera's are tricky, Robert la Diable is a play (of course mentioned at the auction scene in Phantom of the Opera). The songs are by the playwright, but not from the same play, like I said it is very difficult to right stuff in a different language. Sorry this chapter also sucked… the next chapter should be _really _good, I am looking forward to writing it…

and I'm sorry about the stupid teenage antics in her flash back... I think it's cute, nothing more

I DON'T SPEAK FRENCH! I speak German.

Thanks for the Reviews, and if it's not too much trouble **_keep 'em coming!_**

Danielle


	8. An Ever Changing Erik

Small BUT IMPORTANT NOTE!… I don't I know it's against most standards to change the age of a person… BUT I MUST! From this point on Charlotte IS 18 instead of 16… because

As the curtains closed on yet another successful Opera, Charlotte and Joly gave each other a friendly hug of congratulations on there last night of performing Robert le Diable. As she exited the stage to go to her room to change, among other things. She was stopped by a mob of people. She smiled happily and greated them all, making her way to her room.

She was stopped by a cold hand with a death grip on her arm. She turned to see her mothers cold eyes. "Tomorrow we will have diner, and discuss you're _fate" _she said releasing, and turning sharply on her heels. She shook her head, and entered her room.

She shut the door behind. Before she knew it she was swept up in the hands of Erik. He looked at her, his gray eyes pouring into her. She smiled. "You sang like an Angel." He said smiling. She smiled and huged him.

"Thanks to my teacher" she said softly. He smiled and kissed her passionately, lifting her off her feet. Charlotte loved being around Erik, she knew, he cared for her deeply, he care more about her than his own life. He set her down and smiled at her.

"I saw someone speaking to you… is this of any concern?" he asked her. She nodded and cocked her head slightly.

"It was my mother" she said shrugging. "I do believe it's time for her to ruin my life" she said sighing. "I know she wants me to marry a man of great wealth, so she my father can wallow in even more money" she refused to look at Erik at that point but then looked at him, and gave him a reassuring half smile.

"I won't let her ruin you life" he said softly. Erik got down on one knee. "Charlotte, I've loved you from the moment I met you, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked taking a small box out of his coat pocket and cracking it open.

"Erik…" she sighed "OFCOURSE!" He slipped the ring on her finger. He stood up and held her tight against his chest.

"I have to have diner with my mother tomorrow, you're coming with me" she said breaking away from him. He raised an eyebrow. "I have a plan." She said softly.

Madam Gabriels and her husband waited for their daughter, and other guests to arrive at their big estate. They were both reading, him, a newspaper, her, a novel. When they heard the doorbell ring.

The butler answered the door and escorted the _Chaney _family into the drawing room.

Short… but effective.

Thanks EVERY One for the Coments… they push me to write… I dunno if I'll be writing until school ends… trying hard to pull up my algebra grade… so if there are no real chapters until after June 9th.. FORGIVE ME


	9. A Strange Affair

Erik and Charlotte road in the carriage to the "Gabriels Estate." Charlotte sat their jittery like a child ringing her fingers. Erik put an encouraging hand on hers. He gave a faint smile, "we go in, go out… we're done" he said lightly. "Right, in, out… done" she said breathlessly.

The Carriage stopped.

She sank into her seat. Erik opened the door, his new "perfected face" making Charlotte crack a soft smile. Charlotte had covered up the wounds on his face with the make-up she used on her own. The only thing that gave her strength was to see how happy he was for the first time.

She placed a shaky hand in his. He helped her out, she was breathing heavily, Erik could hear her. She was so frightened, he could tell, he knew the sounds of fright. Erik put a steadying hand on her shoulder, "it's okay" he whispered in her ear.

She rang the bell, and held her breath. The door opened slowly to the face of an middle-aged butler. They walked in, and the door creaked shut. They walked into the Living room.

Charlotte shut her eyes tight when she saw he was sitting before. Chris, and his parents Raoul and Christine. She tried to back out with out being seen but Erik was already standing beside her gripped her hand and let out a cold breath.

"Mother, father" she said lightly. "thanks for bringing other people into this" she said simply. She raised a finger in a matter-of-fact way "Ohh and thanks for trying to sell me off like a piece of meat."

Christine raised an eyebrow, "Erik!" she said very confused. He turned away, and brought Charlotte with him. "He'll never understand you're face" her mother called after. Charlotte broke away from Erik and walked up to her mother.

"You never understood! HE DOES! For once I can be happy and you, you try to make me unhappy? You've got a real problem, that you want to see your own daughter in pain?" she turned and walked toward the door. She turned and yelled back at her "We're engaged!"

With that they walked out the door, to there carraige which drove them away. Erik sat in awe. "I love you so much" he said holding her tight against him. She smiled and giggled uncontrolably when he blew on her neck.

"How are you, after seeing… her?" she asked softly. He gave a faint smile and looked at her his grey eyes sparkling.

"Actually" he said "better than I thought I would, I guess twenty years of fuming did it for me." She smiled and nodded. She kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm proud of you" she said sweetly

I'm SOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER, and because this is soo short but I NEEDED to update… LOVE YA!


	10. Le Fop

Charlotte woke up the next mourning happier than ever. Her controlling parents were out of her life, for good, and she would end her days with the man she loved. Her life had truly begun. She was the Prima donna, and had a man she loved, she felt like the luckiest woman alive.

The First practice had begun today, for "Hannibal" and as lead soprano she had landed the role of Elissa, the first role of Chirstina Daae. She hummed "think of me" while she got dressed. When she was finished she fixed her hair and left her room.

She locked the door behind her. She headed towards the stage and crossed her fingers she didn't see Chris, but she knew she would, as well as, possibly his father, he tended to show up at random practices. And as this was his wife's favorite, she figured that he'd be "over seeing" productions. She entered the stage, she was on time, but every one else had already arrived.

Monsieur Reyer handed out the knew scripts. Charlotte's was first, she smiled at the cover. It said "Hannibal" and in slightly smaller letters "Elissa." She sat in a chair that was set up on stage, one in the front row.

Her mind strayed. She looked out to the audience. A few rows behind where the mangers sat, sat Chris, and, as expected, his father. Looking straight at her. Charlotte was only broken out of the stare by the bang of mme. Giry's cane against the wooden stage. She looked up.

Madame Giry held a note in her hand, she looked ghostly white, more so than usual. "A note from… from the opera ghost sirs" she said. At this Andre and Firmin looked at each other, and both lost all colour in their faces.

"Go ahead madame" Raoul said in mocking tone. Madame Giry nodded, and read the note aloud.

"_Dear Opera Populaire,_

_Excuse me for my, slight absence. It was a needed break. Now that I am back… it will be I chosing the Operas, as before. As you have done a terrible job at it. Though I do agree with your casting of Charlotte as Elissa in "Hannibal" please look forward to more instructions from your "Opera Ghost"_

_Regaurds._

_O.G._

_PTO: it was **wonderful **to see you again Monsieur le'Comte, or should I say Le' Fop_

She folded the note up and handed it the Directors. Who opened it up and way. Raoul looked up at Charlotte with a shaky glance. She gave a sly smile to him. "Can we get on with rehersal?" Monsieur Reyer said annoyed with the interruption.

"I'd like to hear the Aria, if you don't mind Mademoiselle" said Raoul like he wanted to hear her screw up. She confidently stood up and cleared her through. She nodded to monsieur Reyer. Erik had taught it to her.

"_Think of me,  
think of me, fondly,  
when we've said  
goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me  
you'll try.  
When you find  
that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart back  
and be free -  
if you  
ever find  
a moment,  
spare a thought  
for me ..._

We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but if  
you can still  
remember,  
stop and think  
of me ...

Think of all the things  
we've said and seen -  
don't think about the way  
things might have been ...

Think of me,  
think of me waking,  
silent and  
resigned.  
Imagine me,  
trying to hard  
to put you  
from my mind.

Recall those days,  
look back on  
all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do -  
there will  
never be  
a day, when  
I won't think  
of you ...

Flowers fade  
The fruits of summer fade  
They have their season, so do we

But please promise me  
That sometimes you will  
Think of me!" 

She looked out to the audience, Chris, and then Raoul, who had been wanting her to fail had their mouths hung open like dogs. She let out a soft "ha"

Erik looked down at her from the ceiling, where the chandelier hung. He laughed at Raoul's face. Raoul looked up to see a swish of Erik's cape. Raoul frowned and got out of his seat. He walked out of the auditorium.

He ran to the door that led to the rafters of the theatre. Up the stairs through the corridors (Raoul knew his way around). "Le Fop" he heard a voice say from directly above him. Raoul looked up to see Erik. Erik jumped to his feet in front of Raoul.

Raoul clenched his jaw. "First you try to ruin my life. Now my son's?" he said through gritted teeth. Erik rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You don't understand what love does to people" Erik said walking away. Raoul got angry and chased after him.

"Don't you walk away from me" Raoul said angrily. Erik shook his head. Fop was _really _beginning to piss him off.

"What have you become…?" Erik asked coolly. "me?" he asked. Erik shook his head, once again and left Raoul to ponder on this thought. Raoul stood there thinking and shook his head, 'look at me' he thought to himself 'I'm terrible.'

"How is she?" Erik asked politely from above him. Raoul lightened up a lightened up alittle.

"She's alright." Le Fop said.

I love the word "Fop"

Thanks for the reviews… 2 chapters in a week… WOW!

Daria… you want me to check what out? Email me love reviews keep em' commin'

I saw Phantom on Broadway… w00t!


	11. Bound to You

That night Charlotte sat in her room drawing in her sketchbook when she heard a knock at the door. She set the pad aside. "Always interrupted" she mumbled to her self. She unlocked the door and turned the knob. The Door opened, rather slowly, to Raoul.

"Mademoiselle." He said "may I have a word?" She showed him in, and shut the door behind him. He sat down at her vanity table, and her on the bed.

"First of all, I'd like to say, you have quite a voice" he complimented. She nodded, and smiled "thank you very much monsieur." He smiled back at her, for an older gentleman, she thought he was rather good looking, but no Erik.

"Also to apologize for my behavior today" he said. She looked at his blue eyes, Chris had those eyes, they made her smile, even if she didn't really like Chris. "I acted like a fool in front of you and in front of Erik, and I'd like to apologize. It's just that, you were the only girl Chris ever loved. Not to mention you were legally supposed to be his wife" he said looking up at her.

"What?" she asked her voice cracking in anger and fear. 'My parents wouldn't dare, would they?' she thought.

"When you were born" he began "you parents and I made a deal that you would marry my eldest son, Chris." She looked at him in awe. "So," he started "You belong to him." She let out a whimper of anguish. She wanted to hit him… no, she wanted Erik to kill him, she looked to the mirror, to see if he was there all she saw was herself nearly in tears.

"I belong to NO ONE!" she said angrily. "I am my _own_ person" she raising from her spot on the bed.

"I'm sorry mam'selle, but you are not" he said trying, in a way, to comfort her. "You are _legally _bound to Chris" he said getting up and turning for the door "I am sorry" he opened the door. "Chris wants to have supper with you tomorrow at our house, at eight o'clock, I trust you know where it is" he shutting the door and leaving completely.

Charlotte, on the verge of tears, pressed open the mirror, and ran through the tunnels leading to Erik. She ran the way she would not have to take the boat. She ran straight to his home.

She saw him sitting at his Organ _happily_ composing. She ran into his lair she screamed "Erik" breathlessly, now crying.

He stood up, alarmed, and ran to her. "What's wrong Mon Cheri?" he asked holding her. She wept against his chest.

"I… I belong…" she started tearfully "to Chris." Anger ran through her. He held her close to him. "I _have _to marry him, it's arranged" She said breaking away from him. She fell to the floor, and cried even more heavily.

"Charlotte" he said softly. She looked up at him her huge blue eyes twinkling from tears, her true face emerged, just as beautiful as ever, to Erik. "You don't have to do anything you want, you are a free woman. You are not a slave. Not to mention, an engagement to another man breaks all previous bonds" he looking at her pitifully.

"Tell that to Raoul" she said with disgust. She picked Charlotte up from the ground, and hugged her. 'I intend to' he thought to himself.

"No more talk of Darkness Mon Ange" she tearfully looked up at him. They leaned into kiss each other, and were consumed by there passions.

She woke up the next mourning in his arms. Her hand grazed his arm and she remembered everything, she smiled, a very wicked smile. "Feel better?" he asked. She giggled, and looked at him.

"Yes, thank you monsieur" she said playfully. She pulled her way up to his side. His eyes moved down her body, he couldn't help but smile. "Erik?" she asked "was I your _first_?" He gave a slight laugh.

"You'll be happy to know mademoiselle you were" he said. They lay there in silence. Her mind wondered. Her thoughts strayed to what would happen that night. _What would happen?_

_

* * *

_  
MUWHAHAHAHA Phantom X Phantom sex, I'm dirty! It had to come… PLEASE COMMENT THIS TIME I WAS SO SAD TO HAVE NO COMMENTS ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER

I bet you, you thought Erik was gonna start singing all I ask of you… I'd never make him sing the words of the fop.


	12. A Hollow I Love you

…all my chapters start off this way…

Charlotte sat in the carriage by her self much to the dismay of Erik. But she told him simply that she wanted to stay in "Punjab remission." Meaning, in other words, that she didn't want him to hang Raoul. She gazed out the window and smiled at the thought of Erik. She looked down at her finger, the ring that shown in the glare of the light.

This had been a long, silent ride. She had been sitting there for what seemed like hours. Not moving her eyes not straying from the window. It's amazing how love can strengthen you. Bring you new heights, make you sore above the world.

The carriage jerked, then stopped. She shook her head to get out of her, now staring, state. The driver opened the door for her, and helped her out. She thanked him, and walked up to the house, no, that was an under statement, it was a mansion.

She rang the bell. She waited at the door, it seemed to take forever, her heart was now pounding. Chris answered the door "Come in" he said with a sly smile. He let her in, and took her traveling cloak. She looked around.

"Wow" she said in awe "your house is big." He raised a brow and gave her a smug look.

"Only the best" he said simply. Her heart was pounding, it seemed like the house was empty. "My parents went out they'll be back later" he said almost reading her mind. She looked at him oddly. Her eyes narrowed, 'you've changed' she thought to herself.

It seemed like he was trying to impress her by being an asshole. "Did you know?" she asked angrily. Her opinion of him was dropping every second, with every smug smile, and dumb comment he made.

"Yes" he said simply. She looked at him and her jawed dropped slightly. She let out a small whimper and fell to the floor. "Charlotte?" he asked dropping his routine "Charlotte, are you alright?" He checked her pulse, she had fainted.

He picked her up and brought her to the nearest bedroom, which also happened to be his. Her laid her down and sat beside her. "What have I done?" he asked himself. He sat there holding her hand for hours until she finally woke up.

"Ugh." She said as she sat up. She looked at him "Where am I" she asked him "Chris?"

"Charlotte, I think you fainted." He said in a steady voice. "Are you alright?" he asked "You scarred me to death." She gave a slight smile. It seemed her fainting knocked him back to the state of normal Chris, the nice one, she knew since she was a child.

"I'm a little dizzy" she said holding her forehead "but I'll be alright" she said pulling the covers off of her. He helped her stand up. She staggered a little, but she was all right leaning her weight on him. He smiled slightly. He brought her to the dinning room.

"Maybe it'll help if you eat" he suggested, but Charlotte was too deep in thought to hear him. 'He loved her' she thought 'I heard him say it.' She looked up at him with a faint smile trying to make it look like she had been listening.

"Chris" she said softly. He turned to look at her. "I love you…" she said "but I love Erik more, he's been through so much pain. I wouldn't dare to break his heart again" she said standing up. "He'd kill you, us" she said walking out "I'm sorry."

She walked into the hall way and got her cloak. He ran after her, and forced a kiss. "Tell me you didn't feel anything" he said she looked at him tears in her eyes "I can't" she said running out the door and into the carriage.

He watched the carriage pull away 'I will get you back.' He turned around and re-entered the dinning room tearfully.

Charlotte arrived at the Opera Populaire and ran to Erik's Lair. Straight to his arms. Erik held her against his chest. "How did it go Mon Cheri?" she looked up at him and smiled.

"It was all right, but I think we are going to get married as soon as possible" she said softly. He raised his brow. "He's gonna try something, and besides, I want to get married in winter, I think the snow is beautiful" she said.

He held her tighter against him. "name it, I'd do anything for you" he said softly. She looked up at him and smiled "I love you" he whispered.

* * *

MWAH! Chris is a COCKY BASTARD and I LIKE HIM THAT WAY! I'm sad to say… I would SOO date him. I'd date Erik first… 

Thanks for all Reviews! They mean A LOT… I've got something planed now… SOMETHING BIG! Not really… I just wanted to say that… personally I think this is going faster than I had ORIGINALLY hope (I was actually wanting to un-mask her in like chapter 10, so that was a flop…)

Weddings are to come… CAN'T WAIT!


	13. Weddings and Warnings

"Christopher, what are you doing?" Christine asked her son. Christine was as beautiful as she had always been. Brown eyes sparkling, Christine was the only sane one in the Changy household. Arranged marriages were wrong, even if they would be protecting someone from Erik.

"Huh?" he asked looking up at her. He held her wedding dress in his hands. She rolled her eyes at him. She knew it was no use, Chris was as strong willed as his father was. There was no changing his mind. "Planning a wedding" he said simply setting the dress down.

"You're missing one thing Christopher De Changy" she said looking at him. Her brown eyes were piercing his soul. He looked at her with a raised brow and questioning gaze.

"A bride" she said simply. She walked over to her wedding dress and touched the silk. It looked much like the one Erik had made, only it wasn't nearly as pretty. Erik put love into making it, this dress was sown by an old woman, not Erik's loving hands. A tear fell from her eye. This was wrong, very wrong. Why had she ever agreed to it. She was not more than a child and she being forced to make a choice.

It reminded her of the day in Erik's lair, the last day she ever stepped foot into the opera house. When he forced her to choose between Raoul and him. Erik showed compassion that day, could he have gained it? They were on the other side now, Chris was forcing her to chose and Erik was her Raoul. She had to warn her.

* * *

"Erik I can't see a thing" Charlotte said, his hands were playfully covering her eyes and leading her toward something. "It's not much farther" he whispered in her ear. He walked her through his lair. She bumped into things.

"If I can't walk for tonight's performance I'll kill you" she said playfully. He stopped her and let go of her eyes. She opened them and blinked adjusting to the light. She laid eyes on the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. She smiled broadly.

She collapsed into his arms, and kissed him up and down. "I love it!" she said lovingly. "I should hope so, I use your design" he said holding her. She looked at him and smiled even more broadly. She knew the one he was talking about. The one in her sketchbook, her _dream_ dress.

"Would you mind putting it on? I do believe the manikin doesn't have the same curves you do" he said looking at her. She loved it. He could see it in her eyes, from the excited smile on her face, to the extra sparkle in her eyes.

She took the dress and went into Erik's room. 'Modesty' he thought 'she'll be a wonderful wife.' He loved her so much, and she returned the favor. Love was something he never had in his life, thanks to his face and thanks to the Viscomte.

* * *

Christine watched from a distance as she walked through the corridors in Erik's lair. It was familiar to her even though she hadn't been there in years. She saw a dim light ahead. Her heart pounded. 'what are you worried about Christine?' she asked herself 'you're going to help someone who needs it.'

She took a deep breath before taking the final step. She watched as Charlotte ran to Erik, and smiled at him. 'They love each other' she thought 'they deserve to be happy' she watched as the two held each other. 'was she wearing a wedding dress?'

She inhaled and took the final step. It was a quiet step but it would alert Erik all the same. And she was right, as soon as she placed her foot down on the stone floor, his eyes moved directly to her. He blinked for a second and shook his head, 'it couldn't be' he thought to himself.

She walked closer to him, and swallowed, or she knew she wouldn't be able to speak. "Christine?" he asked, looking at the woman made his heart beat faster. He held on to Charlotte tighter. 'No one was going to take Charlotte from him' he loved her.

Christine nodded a slow nod. "Erik I need to warn you" she said slowly looking at the couple. His eyes narrowed in thought. Charlotte held on tighter to Erik. 'This is about Chris, I know it.'

'Christine this is for the better' she told herself 'look how happy they are.' She looked around Erik's lair, it hadn't changed, it was the same dank, dark, yet enchanting place it had always been. "My son is planning something, and Raoul is helping, they're terrible" she said looking at the couple. Charlotte's sweet face dropped into worry.

"He's going to try something, soon, so please be careful, both of you" she said sweetly turning away. "I'll be there watching tonight, good luck" she turning back and then walking away from them, leading her way out of the lair.

* * *

Meh… weddingS ha… there it's short but it gives the point… Every one is changing… Erik and Christine for the better… Chris and Raoul for the worse… and Charlotte is Charlotte. 

I hope you like it, please review… they mean a lot.


	14. Mystery after Gala Night

Erik took in the dress while she was still in it. He hadn't stuck her with a pin once, which would've been an amazing feat for her. She worried as he was working on the final stitches. "Erik" she sighed. He looked up at her.

"Yes, Mon Ange?" he asked. His loving eyes made her smile. To the world they were harsh metal eyes, that showed no emotion. To her they were loving, not malice, not hating… Love. He cracked a slight smile, trying to comfort her. Her stood up and hugged her.

She began to cry. He held her tight against his chest. "Erik, I'm so scarred" she said between sobs. He kissed the top of her head. "It will all be alright. I promise you." She looked up at him a smile slid across her face.

"Erik, I think something wonderful has happened" she began. He raised a brow in confusion. "I've been gaining weight lately, and that's not usual." He looked at her still confused. "I've been nauseous" She said, she looked at him. "Erik I think I'm pregnant."

His eyes lit up, he lifted her off the ground. "That's Wonderful" he said holding her up high above him. "Is this what you've been so worried about?" He asked placing her down on the floor.

"No" she said simply. "Well, I'm not worried about the baby, I'm worried about Chris. Now that I'm pregnant" she stopped. "We'll need to get married as soon as possible" she said falling into his arms.

"I agree." He said simply. "If we get married, there is nothing that Monsieur Le' Viscomte can do to part us after that." He stated. "Tonight." He said looking into her eyes. She got excited. "after the performance." He said. She nodded.

He finished sewing the dress. She sighed looking at him 'Maybe everything will end up all right.' She took off the dress. He helped her put her normal clothes.

"Good Luck Mon Cheri" he said kissing her lightly on the cheek. She kissed him ado and left for her dressing room. The long corridors were now an east walk, she knew ever passage way to every room. Although the two way mirror in her dressing room still creeped her out a little.

She slid open the mirror. Madam Giry was waiting for her in her room. She helped her out of her clothes, and into act one costume.

* * *

"_Think of me,  
think of me, fondly,  
when we've said  
goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me  
you'll try._

When you find  
that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart back  
and be free -  
if you  
ever find  
a moment,  
spare a thought  
for me ...

We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but if  
you can still  
remember,  
stop and think  
of me ...

Think of all the things  
we've said and seen -  
don't think about the way  
things might have been ...

Think of me,  
think of me waking,  
silent and  
resigned.  
Imagine me,  
trying to hard  
to put you  
from my mind.

Recall those days,  
look back on  
all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do -  
there will  
never be  
a day, when  
I won't think  
of you ...

Flowers fade  
The fruits of summer fade  
They have their season, so do we  
But please promise me  
That sometimes you will  
_Think of me!"_

_

* * *

_  
After the Gala she headed to her room as not to be stopped by Chris. She quickly pulled open the door, shut it and locked it behind her. She felt a cold grip on her wrist. She whipped around quickly to see who it was, her heart sank.

Chris's cold eyes poured into her. Her heart was beating a mile a minute in her chest. He pulled her out of her room, down the hall, and into his carriage.

* * *

MWAH… evilness. And a clif-hanger. 


	15. Why So Silent?

Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't written in a bit… but I do have a life out side of writing, you can't expect me to write like EVER DAY, can you? Not to mention, my dad is having medical problems…BTW… soon Band Camp will be staring… so that means a lot less writing, sorry

And yeah, I'm not too sure about the technology of the 1800's… so the bathroom-ness, SORRY.

It's been two weeks. Erik thought to himself, TWO FULL WEEKS. 'He kidnapped her' he thought to himself. 'I have to get her back' he said looking at the wedding dress. He sunk into a chair. But how? How? He loved her, something had to be done to this, madman.

"Oh how the tables have turned" he said a loud, but to himself. A tear slid down his face. He must have married her by now. 'What about the baby?' he asked himself 'an innocent caught in this web of deceit and lies.'

He ground his teeth at the thought of his child being brought up by Chris. A Brilliant idea popped into Erik's head. He practically ran over to his wardrobe. He pushed through the layers of Black, and the occasional white shirt, to find 'it.'

He gave a brief smile. He touched the soft red fabric. 'Oh how I love masquerades' he thought to himself. A wicked grin crossed his face. "Why so silent good monsieurs?" he asked nothingness, pulling out the sword, and parrying with air.

"It looks wonderful" Chris said as they walked into the grand hall of the Opera Populaire. "Doesn't it Charlotte" he looked at her. Her now dull eyes were fixed a head of her, at nothingness. She hadn't said two words in the two weeks they'd been together.

Charlotte's once gleaming eyes were now dull, she said nothing, did nothing. She only ate to keep the baby healthy. The baby, her last momentoe of her Erik, her beloved. She closed her eyes trying to remember him, his look, his smell, his _touch_.

Her stomach stirred, she held it, and ran to the bathroom. She puked as was the regular routine. She had been even more sick at the loss of Erik. She longed to see his… _face?_ She looked in the mirror. "Erik?" she asked. He made a mere jesture to his lips, and he was gone.

She splashed water on her face, and carefully reapplied her makeup. '_what are you going to do mon amee?'_ she thought to her self. She walked out of the bathroom. That was the most excited she'd been in two weeks, she was now smiling.

_MASQUERAUDE! PAPER FACES ON PARADE!  
MASQUERAUDE! Hide you're face so the world will never find you  
MASQUERAUDE! Every face a different shade  
MASQUERAUDE! Look around, there's another mask behind you._

_Flash of mauve  
Splash of puce  
Fool and king  
Ghoul and goose  
Green and black  
Queen and priest  
Trace of rouge  
Face of beast  
Faces!  
Take your turn, take a ride  
On the merry-go-round  
in an inhuman race_

_Eye of gold  
Thigh of blue  
True is false  
Who is who?  
Curl of lip  
Swirl of gown  
Ace of hearts  
Face of clown  
Faces! Drink it in, drink it up  
Till you've drowned  
In the light  
In the sound  
But who can name the face?_

_MASQUERAUDE! Grinning yellows, spinning reds  
MASQUERAUDE! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you  
MASQUERAUDE! Burning glances, turning heads  
MASQUERAUDE! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you  
MASQUERAUDE! Seething shadows breathing lies  
MASQUERAUDE! You can fool any friend who ever knew you  
MASQUERAUDE! Leering satyrs, peering eyes  
MASQUERAUDE! Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you.  
MASQUERAUDE! Paper faces on padade  
MASQUERAUDE! Hide your face so the world will never find you  
MASQUERAUDE! Every face a different shade  
MASQUERAUDE! Look around, there's another mask behind you  
MASQUERAUDE! Buring glances,turning heads  
MASQUERAUDE! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you  
MASQUERAUDE! Grinnning yellows, Spinning reds  
MASQUERAUDE! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you._

Charlotte inhaled 'if Erik were to make his apperance…' her eyes shot up to a dashing red cloaked, death veiled man "it would be here" she said aloud. Chris tightened his grip around her wrist. She shook him off, she hated being held, especially by him.

_Why so silent, good monsieurs?_

_Did you think that I had left you for good?_

_Have you missed me, good monsieurs?_

Erik stopped singing when he laid eyes on Charlotte. He was shy to sing infront of her, he didn't know why, instead he cleared his through and spoke clearly. "You shall preform Don Juan Triumphant, once more, this time, it has been revised" he said holding out a copy of the score. He through at their feet.

He walked up to Charlotte, she would have freely walked to him, but he was doing this to protect her. And going along with the act he held the chain around her neck Which happened to have the ring he gave her on it.

"Your chains are still mine, you belong to me!"

I hope you like.. I had to update :)


	16. A New Year, A New Life

"ANY WHERE YOU GO LET ME GO TOO!" Erik sang to her in front of every one in the opera house. She sighed and ripped her hand from Chris's firm hold on her. She looked at her cast mates, her friends her managers, whom all had masks of terrified faces on.

She looked at them all. "If you do not accept love in the world, as you don't accept Erik" she said and turned to look at him. "You don't accept me either" she said to them. She kissed him, infront of her colleagues and managers.

When they pulled apart she said loudly "I love him more than life it's self." Chris looked at her in anguish. She had half a mind to stick her tongue out at him, but she decided to be the bigger person. She bit her lip and nodded to Erik. She knew he had a grand escape planned… this _was_ Erik we were talking about.

He held on to her tightly, and they fell through the unknown trap door beneath there feet. It closed and they heard screams above them. She looked at him with a small smile, but ran to a corner and, less ceremonially than any one would of planned, and puked as any pregnant woman would.

He walked over to her when she stopped and picked her up. She looked up at him "this is where I belong" she said a loud looking into his eyes. He smiled at her. "Can we get married tonight?" she said tiredly. He laughed slightly.

"In the morning Mon Cherri." He said sweetly. She snuggled against his chest. He had missed her warmth against him. It had gotten colder, they had reached the water's edge. He lay her gently in the boat, and took his spot above her.

She looked up at him through sleepy eyes, she parted her thick lips and sang "In sleep he Sang to me." And fell asleep. Erik couldn't help but smile. He docked the boat, and lay her in his bed, and covered her. "Erik I love you" she said.

She woke up to the sounds of Point of no Return. She smiled and walked in. Erik sat at his Organ, she smiled.

"_You have brought me  
To that moment when words run dry  
To that moment when speech disappears  
Into silence_  
Silence"

He stopped playing turned around and smiled. "Good Morning Mon Ange" he said. She sat on his lap, and looked at him. She sighed and played the Organ. 'She knows her way around a key board' he thought 'I'll give her that.'

"_Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me to tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me!_

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine.  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast.  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine."

He smiled at her. And kissed her gently on her lips, and held her stomach. She looked at him with a raised eye brow and smiled.

* * *

I HAVEN'T WRITTEN in FOREVER!... sorry.. k k WEDDING! next chapter! I won't make you wait as long, I'm sooo sorry! I hope you like it :) 


	17. A Happy Ending?

"You may kiss the Bride" the minister said in a rather terrified voice. God was not something Erik could believe in. He didn't need the ordainment of a minister, to tell him how much he loved Charlotte. Maybe Erik could accept god now, not that he had his "happy ending."

That past few months had been the happiest of his life, maybe the only happiness in his life. Charlotte loved him. He kissed her, and was reassured of this. She loves me, 'do I deserve love?' 'I've ruined marriages, and tried to separate a couple who deserved each other, now I have a wife?' he thought 'is this right?'

He pulled away finally. She looked at him in confusion "What's wrong?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled. No, he did deserve this, he had lived in hell his entire life. No one had _ever_ loved him, not his mother, not Christine, no one. But now Charlotte made up for all of that, She loved him, he loved her.

They went back to their "home" they had no reception, which seemed to not bother either of them. They had each other, that was all that mattered. They had love.

Erik helped her take the dress off. And there was no need to help her put any other clothes. This was their "Honeymoon" in some sense.

Later that night she when up to her dressing room to pack her things. And was greeted by Chris. She slid the mirror back shut and ran. Yet tripped on her dress causing Chris to be able to catch up with her. She cursed herself out in her mind.

"Charlotte" he said bending down to her level "I want to apologize, I guess" he said starring at the newly placed ring, on her ring finger. She looked at him, not know what to do or say, she just sat there, starring at him. She was awestruck.

"I mean it" he said "I acted like a complete idiot over the past weeks. It was wrong of me." She gave a small smile. Her way of thanking him for accepting it. He helped her up. She walked back to her dressing room, he walked slightly behind her.

She quickly picked up all of her things, and threw them in her luggage. She turned to the mirror, to leave, when Chris stopped her "Do you forgive me for what I did" he asked her. She looked at him and pondered for a moment.

She sighed. "No" she said simply picking up her things and leaving the room. Chris had a sudden urge to weep. 'I don't deserve it' he thought to himself. He sat down on her small bed. He had sat on something, he picked it up. "A mask?" he said aloud.

He looked at the porcelain mask. It was too small to be this "phantom's" and the facial features were too delicate to be a man's. He looked and the mirror, and just shook his head.

Charlotte stepped into her home, not knowing what she left behind.

BAH it's short but weddings suck, and this is too show you all that I am still writing… sorry for the disturbing note (to those of you who read it) but I needed to get it off my chest… I updated some stuff in the first two chapters, nothing big, no need to go back and re-read, nothing changed, just grammatical stuff for the most part.

And some of the Comments you guys wrote were REALLY encouraging, thanks, it means a lot.


End file.
